Talk:Gretchen
Second-in-command? The wiki says Gretchen is apparantly second-in-command in the Fireside Girl Troop, but I'd say Adyson Sweetwater is the second-in-command, because of her actions in part one of the special. I don't know if it's true, but in which episode has it been made clear that Gretchen is second-in-command? Timdevries 17:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :That is a toughie, so this calls for an E-Mail from Dan or Swampy for this idea. Isabella and Lego Liker 19:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Removed Speculation The following was added by an anonymous IP user: :Gretchen is the girl wih long black hair,she is 9 years old and she is realated to Stacey,she is from Puerto Rico. :EPISODES: SWINTER,LIGHTS CANDACE ACTION THE FAST AND THE PHINEAS, FLOP STARZ... :SHE HAS A CHUSH ON fERB This is speculation and unformatted. I have removed it. The appearances can be reinstated, but please cite sources if you're going to include anything else. —Topher 02:06, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ---- I have removed the following admitted speculation: :Although it has never actually been hinted, it is possible that Gretchen is best friends with Isabella. and the allusion that followed this train of thought: :Gretchen's role in the series is similar to that of Cream the Rabbit from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog games, as she may be the best friend of a major female character (Isabella Garcia-Shapiro), just as Cream is in her universe. (Cream is friends with Amy Rose.)'' —Topher (talk) 05:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) More Lines!!!!!!!! Does Gretchen not have more lines? I checked and there are at least 2 more in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" since it is a Fireside Girls-based episode I would think you would pay more attention when you edit this. --AgentP 15:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Feel free to add them. Unless a page is marked as being In Use, if you see something is missing, you can add it yourself. — RRabbit42 (talk) 17:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) : :She had way ''more lines in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" and when I added the lines, someone deleted them and the reson was "Too many lines". Is that correct to do that? Amindis ~ Platypus-Lover-Forever ~ 22:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 22:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) : :Seriously, do we really need this lines now. Look, I know some of you guys think this is important but now having saying more lines now it's not so special about it anymore. I suggest removing it. Patrickau 26 01:54, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :None of the other Fireside Girls has any "Lines"-section. So yeah, it's not so important, but... I don't know... Let's just leave it for so it's now, okay? Hugs - Amindis 12:36, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :The lines part was removed sometime after this was discussed. So many edits, so little time. 05:04, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Credits Gretchen was credited in "Out to Launch", not "The Fast and the Phineas". Also, it says right after that sentence that Katie talked in that episode. Look at these: The Fast and the Phineas#Cast, Out to Launch#Cast PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 00:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, all that other stuff was from TFatF, so why did you switch episodes without our knowing? 00:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon who clearly is confused Jinkies "She may be the girl using the catchphrase 'Jinkies' off-screen in that episode." What is "that episode"? I don't remember anyone saying that in the show (the Doofenshmirtzes in At2D and Katie and Ginger in Fireside Jamboree said "Jinks" but no "ie"). [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'Optimists''']] wear baseball caps. They always hope for sunlight. 12:14, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :That would be number 75, Isabella and the Temple of Sap. Hi, Phineas.Whatcha doooooooin'? 17:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC)